1972 TV series by the same name
Before the TV series Previous to the TV series, there was a band ZOOM. The first concert started on May 29, 1955, at 9 am to noon at the Fox Dome Theater in Ocean Park, California with sixty theaters hosting clubs by June. The Band released its first issue of the Official Bulletin of ZOOM in 1955.1 By 1957, the Band had 1 million members, and in 1958 its first Australian Band opened.23 On November 4th, 1959, the Band broke up.4 The 1970s series ZOOM was Chris Sarson's second venture into producing a television series, the first being the Sarson anthology television series, or Disney World. Sarson used both shows to help finance and promote the building of the Disney World theme park. Being busy with these projects and others, Sarson turned ZOOM over to Kate Taylor to create and develop the format, initially aided by Hal Adelquist.5 The result was a variety show for children, with such regular features as a Science Experiment, a Recipe, and a Craft, as well as Games, Plays, and Brainteasers. Members ''ZOOM's ''Main Characters were called ZOOMers. They performed in reenacting of challenges sent in by Kids. The most popular of the ZOOMers comprised the so-called Red Team, which consisted of the following: * Nina Lille * Joe Shrand * Kenny Pires * John Reuning * Nancy Tate * Tracy Schulman * Tommy White * Bernadette Yao * Lori Tracey Among the thousands who auditioned but didn't make the cut were Former Backyard Gang Member Bob Fretz and Connie Stamos. The ZOOMers were: * Joe Shrand * Jon Reuning * Nina Lillie * Tommy White * Kenny Pires * Nancy Tate Walker * Tracy Tannebring * Ann Messer * David Alberico * Jay Schertzer * Maura Mullaney * Luiz Gonzales * Bernadette Yao * Leon Mobley * Danny McGrath * Edith Mooers * Lori Boskin * Neal Johnson * Donna Moore * Mike Dean * Timmy Pruce * Hector Dorta * Rose Clarkow * Shawn Reedmore * Danny McMalloy * Andrae Neilsan * Carmen Hernandez * Cate Wadsworth * David Azzoto * Harvey Reed * Norman Christian * David "Red" O'Brien * Tishy Flaherty * Tommy Schultz * Tracy Dunlap Delaria * Arcadio Gonzales * Chris Blackwell * Jennifer Gold Hangley * Karen Wing * Levell Gethers * Nell Cox * Ron Richmond * Amy Ross * Carolyn Malcolm * Chee Kim * John Lathan * Nicholas Butterworth * Shona De Nile * Susan Wolf Segments * ZOOM Sci * ZOOM Goody * ZOOM Do * ZOOM Game * ZOOM Play of the Week * ZOOM Mail * ZOOM Tracy Asks * Cinema ZOOM * ZOOM Joke * Fannee Doolee * Ubbi Dubbi * ZOOM Poem * ZOOM Barrell Music The Opening theme was, "Come on and ZOOM" by Kim Simpson, whom also wrote "Fannee Doolee" and "Write to ZOOM", the Ending Song. Reunions Nina, Nancy, Tracy, Leon, Ann, Joe and Tommy reunited for the 40th anniversary of Disney World and ZOOM 9 ZOOMers met the Season 7 ZOOMers 1999 Revival In 1999, Shining Time Station was cancelled. Boston Globe wrote a article about its Cancellation. In it, it said about a new show called Ipad. Ipad would be the Replacement for the Show inspired by the Railway Series. During the planning process, the producers felt the Original ZOOM was dated over the Years. Their answer was to create a brand-new version of the Show. One geared toward contemporary audiences. Notably, the all-new "Kids" wore Shirts with the Logo on them. The Show was called "I Think I Can Productions" (replaced by "ZOOM" in 2001) Air Times The Series premiered in January 4 1999, ended in May 6 2005, and last aired in September 2010. Cast The 32 ZOOMers and each Season they were in